1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable holding frame and particularly to an adjustable holding frame that has an adjustable means to adjust posture of the holding frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional portable electronic devices such as handsets (mobile phones), PDAs, GPS (satellite navigators) and the like can provide convenient communication functions, thus are well accepted on the market. Those portable electronic devices are often being installed on vehicles to enable users to use during driving or riding on the transportation vehicles.
Various types of holding frames for holding portable electronic devices are available in prior art. They usually consist of a transformable bar structure or a plurality of bars pivotally coupled together and a rotary fastening mechanism to adjust the tightness of a pivotal axle so that the bars can be swiveled about the pivotal axle relative to each other or fixed at required locations to form a desired posture for the holding frame to facilitate user operation. However, the transformable bar structure mentioned above usually does not have desired steadiness and rigidity. It tends to sway when the vehicle is moving. Moreover, the rotary fastening mechanism on the holding frame formed by the pivotal bars is prone to loosening. It also is not convenient to use and creates a risk concern during driving.
Thus the present invention is aimed to provide a holding frame that overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art, and the holding frame according to the present invention is beneficial for supporting some kinds of consumer electric equipment or the said portable electronic devices.